EIG/F
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- F = (letter - ) littera f (ef) fable = fabula fabric = (cloth) texito, stoffa; (building) structura fabricate = fabricar fabricatiom = fabrication fabulous = fabulose facade = faciada face = facie; (of clock) quadrante; affrontar, confrontar; (lose - ) perder prestigio; (make -s) grimassar face-value = valor nominal face-to-face = facie a facie facecloth = panno pro lavar se le facie facecream = crema pro le facie facelift = operation plastic facial facet = facietta; faciettar facetious = facetiose facial = facial facilitate = facilitar facility = (ease) facilitate; (convenience) medio; (complex) complexo, facilitate facsimile = facsimile fact = facto; (as a matter of - ) effectivemente; (in - ) de facto faction = faction factor = factor factory = fabrica factual = objective, positive faculty = facultate fad = (craze) (parve) mania; (novelty) novitate fade = (lose colour) distinger (se); (wither) marcer fade-out = disparer progressivemente faded = (discoloured) discolorate; (withered) marcide Faeroe = ( - Islands) *le Insulas Faeroe fag = labor fatigante fag-end = fin (del fin), resto; fagged = ( - out) (multo) fatigate faggot = (bundle of sticks) *fascie; (American) homosexual; (Brittish) cigaretta fahrenheit = fahrenheit fail = facer fiasco, faller; (without - ) sin falta failing = debile; debilitate, defecto; in *mancantia de failure = fallimento, fiasco, insuccesso faint = debile; syncope; perder conscientia, suffrer un syncope faint-hearted = timide, pusillanime fair = (beautiful; of weather) belle; (of complexion) blonde; (just) juste; (of copy) nette; (passable) passabile; feria fair-mindedness = impartialitate fair-play = comportamento loyal fairground = campo de feria fairly = (enough) assatis; (justly) justemente fairy = feeric; fee fairyland = feeria fairytale = conto de fees faith = fide, credentia; (have - in) confider, fider se in faithful = fidel faith-healing = curation per fide faithfulness = fidelitate faithless = disloyal, false, perfide fake = fraudulente; falso; contrafacer falcon = falcon Falkland = ( - Islands) *le Insulas Falkland, *le Insulas Malvinas fall = (drop) cadita; (the season) autumno; (capture) captura; (lowering) abbassamento; cader fall-back = replicar se fall-behind = arrestrar se fall-down = cader per terra fall-in = (line up) alinear se; (collapse) collaber fall-off = distaccar se fall-through = (fail) faller fallacious = fallace fallacy = fallacia fallible = fallibile fallow = inculte false = false false-hopes = sperantias false false-teeth = dentes posticie falsehood = (lie, falseness) falsitate; (lie) mendacio falsify = falsificar falter = (hesitate) hesitar; (of voice) alterar se; (stagger) titubar fame = fama, celebritate familiar = familiar familiarity = familiaritate familiarize = familiarisar family = famiglia family-tree = arbore genealogic famine = fame famished = famelic famous = famose, celebre fan = (hand held) flabello; (machine) ventilator; (devotee) devoto, *fanatic; (cool) flabellar; (ventilate) ventilar fan club = club de admiratores fanatic = fanatico fanatical = fanatic fanatically = *fanaticamente fanaticism = fanatismo fanbelt = cinctura del ventilator fanciful = capriciose, phantastic fancy = de phantasia, decorate, ornate; phantasia; (imagine) imaginar; (suppose) creder, supponer; (like) amar, haber gusto pro fancy-dress = costume de travestimento fanfare = fanfar fang = dente canin fantasy = phantasia fantastic = phantastic far = distante; longe; (as - as) usque a far-and-away = *ultra-distante far-east = oriente extreme far off = lontan; lontano far-too-much = multo troppo far-out = (distance) multo distante; (excellent) excellente farce = farsa fare = (of trip) precio del viage; (food) viveres; succeder, vader farewell = adeo!, *vale!; adieu far-fetched = improbabile farm = agricole; ferma; cultivar; esser agricultor farmer = agricultor, fermero farmhouse = (casa de) ferma farmland = terreno a cultivar farmyard = corte de ferma far-reaching = de grande *portata far-sighted = (of eyes) presbyopic; (of mind) perspicace farther = (situated beyond) ulterior; (comparative of far) plus distante; ultra farthest = (superlative of far) le plus distante fascinate = fascinar fascinating = fascinante fascination = fascination fascism = fascismo fascist = fascista fashion = (vogue) moda, voga; (way) modo, maniera; formar; (be in - ) esser de moda, esser in voga; (out of - ) passate de moda fashionable = al moda, fashionable fast = (rapid) rapide, veloce; (immobile) firme; (speedily) rapidemente; (solidly) firmemente, solidemente; jejuno; jejunar fasten = attaccar, *attachar, fixar fastener = serratura; (zip - ) serratura fulmine fastidious = difficile (a satisfacer), scrupulose fat = (plump) corpulente; (fatty) grasse; grassia ( - chance) pauc sorte (que) (chew the - ) conversar, confabular (the - of the land) le melior obtenibile; grande fatal = fatal, mortal fatally = *fatalmente, mortalmente fatality = fatalitate fate = fato, sorte fateful = decisive, fatal father = patre; ingenerar fatherhood = paternitate father-in-law = patre affin fatherland = patria fatherly = paternal fathom = fathom; (sound) sondar; (penetrate) approfundar, penetrar fathomless = impenetrabile, *insondabile fatigue = fatiga; fatigar fatness = grassia, *corpulentia fatten = ingrassiar fatter = (comparative of fat) plus grasse fattest = (superlative of fat) le plus grasse fatty = grasse fatuous = fatue faucet = valvula fault = (defect) defecto, falta, imperfection; (geology) fallia; (moral) culpa; (be at - ) esser in error; (find - ) censurar, criticar faultless = impeccabile faulty = defective, defectuose, imperfecte fauna = fauna favor = (-our) favor; favorir favorable = favorabile favorite = favorite; (masc.) favorito; (fem.) favorita favoritism = favoritismo fawn = *cervino, cervo juvene fawn-on = adular servilmente fear = timor, pavor; haber timor de, timer fearless = impavide, intrepide feasible = practicabile, facibile feast = festa; (meal) banchetto, festino; banchettar feast-on = regalar se con feat = facto, prodessa feather = pluma feather-bed = lecto de plumas feather-duster = pannello, *plumero feather-weight = peso pluma feature = (characteristic) characteristica, tracto; articulo special; presentar february = februario feckless = debile, incapabile fed-up = enoiate federal = federal federally = *federalmente federate = federate; federar federation = federation fed-up = enoiate fee = derecto, honorario feeble = debile feeble-minded = mentecapte feed = alimentation, nutrimento; alimentar, nutrir feed on = nutrir se de; (be fed up) enoiar se feedback = reaction, retroaction feel = (have sensation) sentir; (touch) palpar, tastar feel-ill = sentir se mal feel-keenly = resentir feel-well = sentir se ben feeler = antenna, corno feeling = (sensation) sentimento; (by touch) palpation feign = finger, simular feint = legier; attacco simulate; (boxing) *finta; *fintar feline = felin fell = monticulo (petrose); abatter fellow = (companion) companion, collega; (in college) socio, associato; (chap) typo fellowship = (company) association; (scholarship) bursa de studio felon = criminal felony = crimine felt = feltro fearful = (afraid) timorose, pavide; (dreadful) timibile female = feminin; femina, *feminina feminine = feminin; femina, *feminina fence = barriera, palissada; (sport) schermir fence-in = includer, palar fencing = (sport) scherma fend = ( - for) provider pro fend-for-oneself = volar per su proprie alas fend-off = parar fender = (bumper) paracolpos; (fireguard) guardafoco; (mudguard) guardafango ferment = (leaven) fermento; agitation; fermentar fermentation = fermentation fern = filice ferocious = feroce ferocity = ferocitate ferret = furetto; furettar ferret-out = discoperir per recercas minutiose ferry = passage; transportar (trans le fluvio) ferry-boat = barca de transbordo fertile = fecunde, fertile fertility = fertilitate fertilize = fertilisar fertilizer = fertilisante fervent = ardente, fervide fervor = (-our) ardor, fervor fester = putrefacer se, suppurar festival = (celebration) festa; *festival festive = festive festivity = festivitate festoon = feston; guirlandar fetch = cercar, reportar fete = festa fetid = *fetide fetish = fetiche fetter = pedica; cargar de ferros, incatenar fetters = ferros, pedicas fetus = (foe-) feto feud = inimicitate (inter familias), vendetta feudal = feudal feudalism = feudalismo fever = febre; (hay - ) febro de feno; (rheumatic - ) febre rheumatic; (scarlet - ) febre scarlatin feverish = febril few = (not many) pauc; (a - ) alicun, qualque pauches, paucos; fiance = fidantiato, promisso fiancee = fidantiata, promissa fiasco = fiasco fib = mendacietto, parve mentita; dicer parve menditas,dicer mendaciettos fiber = (-re) fibra fiber-glass = fibra de vitro, lana de vitro fickle = inconstante, versatile fiction = (not fact) fiction; (type of book) belles-lettres, romances fictitious = ficticie, fictive fiddle = violino; manipular, falsificar; (play the violin) sonar le violino; (act nervously) jocar nervosemente fidelity = fidelitate fidget = agitar se (nervosemente) field = campo fiend = demonio fiendish = diabolic, demoniac fierce = feroce fiery = ardente fifteen = dece-cinque fifteenth = dece-quinte; dece-quinto fifth = quinte; quinto fiftieth = cinquantesime; cinquantesimo fifty = cinquanta fig = fico fight = combatto, lucta; combatter (con), luctar (con); batter se, contender; (show - ) monstrar le dentes fight-off = resister a, repulsar fighter = (person) combattente,luctator; (plane) avion de combatto, interceptor fighting = combattente; combattimento figment = fingimento figurative = figurative figure = (appearance, person, shape) figura; (number) cifra; figurar (se) figure-out = calcular figurative = figurative figurehead = figura de proa; chef nominal Fiji = *Fiji filament = filamento file = (of persons) fila; (computer - ) *file, *fila, *archivo; (documents) dossier; (cover, box) classificator; (tool) lima; (documents) archivar, classificar; (patents) depositar; (wood, metal) limar file-away = junger al dossier (de un affaire) filial = filial filing = archivamento filing-cabinet = mobile classificator filings = limatura fill = (make full) plenar, reimpler, (teeth) *obturar, plumbar; (load) cargar; plenar; tastar se; (eat one's - ) mangiar a satietate fill-in = (a ditch) reimpler; (a form) completar fill-out = (swell) inflar; (a form) completar fill-up = reimpler al bordo filling = (of teeth) *obturation filling station = station de gasolina fillet = filet; disossar film = (gentile. and for still photos) pellicula; (cine) film; filmar film-star = stella de cinema film-strip = film fixe filter = filtro; filtrar (se) filth = immunditia filthy = immunde fin = aletta, pinna final = (last) final, ultime; (decisive) decisive, definitive; desinentia, termination; (sport) final finally = *finalmente finale = final flnalist = finalista finalize = completar, mitter a puncto finance = financia; financiar finance-company = compania de financiamento financial = financiari financier = financiero find = discoperta; trovar, discoperir find out = discoperir findable = trovabile finder = trovator findings = (conclusions) conclusiones; sententia, verdicto fine = (good) belle, bon; (not coarse) fin, pur; (of behaviour) admirabile, nobile; (fee, traffic - ) mulcta; mulctar; (the weather is - ) il face belle tempore fine-arts = belle artes fineness = finessa finery = vestimentos del festa finesse = finessa finger = digito (de mano) finger-marks = tracias de manos finger-nail = ungue finger-print = impression digital finger-tip = puncta del digito finish = fin, conclusion; finir finite = finite Finland = Finlandia finn = finno finnish = finnese fiord = fiord fir = abiete fir-cone = pinea (de abiete) fire = (electrical) foco; (accidental, damaging) incendio; (gun) discargar, tirar; (dismiss) dimitter; (with enthusiasm) inflammar; (catch - ) prender foco; (set on - ) incendiar, conflagrar fire-arm = arma de foco fire-alarm = *alarma de incendios fire-brigade = (corpore de) pumperos fire-drill = exercitation del pumperos fire-engine = pumpa de incendios fire-escape = scala (o apparato) de salvamento fire-extinguisher = extinctor fire-guard = guardafoco fire-light = lumine del focar fire-man = (of fire brigade) pumpero; (stoker) fochero fire-place = camino fire-proof = incombustibile fire-side = (space by fire) angulo del focar; (seat) *sedia del camino fire-station = posto de pumperos fire-works = focos de artificio firm = firme, decise; firma, interprisa; (make - ) firmar, solidar firmly = firmemente first = prime; in prime loco, primarimente first-person = prime persona first-aid = prime succurso first-born = primogenite; primogenito first-class = de prime ordine, de prime classe first-hand = de prime mano first-rate = optime first-world-war = *prime guerra mundial fiscal = fiscal fiscal-year = anno fiscal fiscally = *fiscalmente fish = pisce; piscar fish-finger = bastonetto de pisce fish-hook = hamo fish-bone = spina (de pisce) fisher = piscator fisher-man = piscator fishing = pisca fishing-boat = barca de pisca fishing-net = rete de pisca fishing-rod = canna de pisca fishing-tackle = apparatos de pisca fish-monger = venditor de pisces fish-slice = paletta pro le pisce fishy = (smelling or tasting of fish) que odora o gusta de pisce; (suspicious) suspecte, equivoc fission = fission fist = pugno fit = (suitable) apte, convenibile; (healthy) san, in forma; (outburst) accesso, attacco; (of clothes) adjustamento; (medical) convulsion, paroxysmo; installar, provider; vader ben (a) fitness = (suitability) aptitude, capacitate; (physical) sanitate fitter = adjustator, montator fitting = appropriate, convenibile; (clothes) essayage five = cinque fix = difficultate; fixar fixation = fixation fixed = fixe fixture = (permanent structure) mobile fixe; (sport) incontro sportive,*match fizz = effervescer fizzy = effervescente flabby = flaccide flag = bandiera; devenir lasse, languer flag-day = die de questa flag-salute = salut (de bandiera) flag-pole = mast de bandiera flagon = flasco flagrant = flagrante flair = flair flake = flocco; rumper (se) in floccos flaky = floccose flamboyant = extravagante flame = flamma; flammar flamingo = flamingo flammable = flammabile flan = flaon flank = flanco; flancar flannel = de flanella; flanella flap = battente, valva; batter; (be in a - ) esser agitate flare = (flash) flamma subite (o vacillante); (signal) *rochetto de signalamento; flammar flare-up = inflammar se flash = (of light) fulgure; (photo.)*flash; fulgurar flash-back = scena retrospective flash-bulb = ampulla *flash flash-light = (photo.)*flash; (torch) lampa de tasca flask = ampulla, flasco flat = (level) plan, platte; (downright) categoric; (of taste) insipide; false; (dwelling) appartamento; (puncture) panna de pneu; bemolle flat-fish = platessa flat-footed = con pedes platte flatness = (evenness) *planessa; (of taste) insipiditate; (monotony) monotonia flatten = applanar, applattar flatter = adular, blandir, flattar flatterer = (masc.) adulator, (fem.) adulatrice flattering = blande, complimentari flattery = adulation, flatteria flatulence = flatulentia flatulent = flatulente flaunt = ostentar flautist = flautista flavor = (-our) gusto, sapor; condimentar flaw = defecto, imperfection flawless = perfecte, sin defecto flax = lino flay = excoriar flea = pulice fleck = macula, particula flee = fugir fleece = tonsion; (sheep) tonder; (rob) robar fleet = flotta fleeting = fugace fleming = flamingo flemish = flaminge; flamingo flesh = carne flex = flexo; flecter flexible = flexibile flick = colpetto, movimento rapide; facer saltar con un colpetto flicker = tremor (leve); tremular, vacillar flight = (escape) fugita; (of birds) volo, volante; (of bullet); trajectoria; (of stairs) rampa flimsy = legier, pauco solide flinch = recular, facer un grimasse de dolor fling = jectar, lancear fling-off = jectar via fling-open = aperir energicamente flint = silice flip = colpetto; colpar legiermente flippancy = manco de serio flippant = legier, pauco serie flirt = flirtator, coquetta; flirtar flit = papilionar float = flottator; flottar, vogar flock = (of sheep) grege; (of wool) flocco; affluer flock-together = attruppar se floe = blocco de glacie flottante flog = flagellar flogging = flagellation flood = (of water) inundation; (surge) diluvio, torrente; inundar floodlight = illumination de projectores, illuminar con projectores floor = (ground) solo, pavimento; (storey) etage, plano; consternar floor-board = tabula de pavimento flop = (noise) ruito surde; (failure) fiasco; faller flop-down = cader pesantemente floppy = flaccide, (multo) flexibile floppy-disk = *dischetta flora = flora floral = floral florid = (of style) floride; (of complexion) rubicunde florist = florista flounder = (specie de) platessa; proceder con difficultate flour = farina flourish = (gesture) grande gesto; *floritura; (written) *parapho; agitar; florer, florescer, prosperar flout = disobedir a, tractar sin respecto flow = fluxo; fluer flower = flor; florer, florescer flower-shop = boteca de florista, *floreria flower-bed = parterre flower-pot = vaso a flores flu = influenza fluctuate = fluctuar fluctuation = fluctuation flue = tubo (de camino, de organo) fluency = fluentia fluent = fluente, eloquente; (be - in) dominar fluently = con fluentia, facilemente fluff = lanugine fluffy = lanuginose fluid = fluide; fluido fluorescent = fluorescente fluoride = fluoruro flush = (abundant) (level) nivellate; (cards) *flush; (flow) fluxo subite; (redness) rubor (del facie); lavar con aqua currente; (redden) rubescer; (of lavatory) functionar flushed = excitate fluster = agitation; confunder flute = flauta flutter = (agitation) agitation; (of wings) movimento; batter, agitar; (beat irregularly) palpitar, (of wings) papilionar flux = fluxo, flucto fly = musca; (in air) volar; (flee) fugir; (of flag) flottar; (rush) precipitar se; (pilot) pilotar fly-away = partir (volante) fly-back = retornar (volante) fly-off = comenciar volar, projectar se in le aere fly-over = ponte superior fly-up = montar (volante) foal = pullo, cavallo o asino neonate foam = scuma, spuma; scumar, spumar focal = focal focus = (optics, etc) foco; centro; (optics, etc) focalisar; concentrar fodder = forrage foe = inimico, adversario foetus = feto fog = bruma, nebula fog-horn = sirena (de nebula) foggy = brumose, nebulose foible = puncto debile foil = (leaf, thin sheet) folio (de auro o de altere metallo); (contrast) contrasto; frustrar foist = imponer, incargar fold = (doubling) plica; (for sheep) ovil; plicar (se) folder = (for papers) camisa; (printed) prospecto folding = plicabile, abundante; foliage = foliage folk = populo, nation folk-dance = dansa traditional folklore = folklore folk-song = canto traditional folk-tale = legenda traditional follow = (go after) sequer; (copy) imitar; (understand) comprender; resultar follow-up = consecution follower = adherente, discipulo, imitator folly = follia fond = affectionate, tenere; (be - of) affectionar, amar fondle = caressar, palpar fondness = affection, teneressa font = fonte food = alimento, nutrimento fool = (dolt) imbecille, idiota; (buffoon) buffon; dupar; (make a - of oneself) render se ridicule foolish = imprudente, insensate, fatue foolishness = imprudentia foot = pede foot-the-bill = pagar le conto foot-ball = (game) football; (ball) ballon (de football) foot-baller = (player) *footballero foot-bridge = ponte pro pedones, *passerella foot-hold = puncto de appoio (pro le pedes) foot-lights = lumines del proscenio foot-note = nota al pede del pagina foot-path = sentiero foot-print = impression del pede foot-step = passo foot-wear = calceatura for = nam; (on behalf of, in exchange for) pro; (during) durante; (since) depost; (as - ) quanto a for-sale = in vendita forage = forrage; forragiar for-bear = abstiner se (de) for-bid = prohiber forbidding = sever, menaciante force = fortia; (armed -s) fortias armate fortiar, obligar; (in - ) in vigor; forceps = (dental) pincia; (obstetrical) forcipe forceful = energic, vigorose forcible = per fortia ford = vado; transir per un vado fore = anterior; proa fore-arm = antebracio fore-cast = prevision, prognostico; previder, prognosticar; (weather - ) bulletin meteorologic fore-court = *cortil fore-father = ancestre, atavo fore-finger = digito indice fore-front = prime rango fore-go = renuntiar, abstiner se de fore-gone = inevitabile, predeterminate fore-ground = prime plano fore-hand = (superiority) position superior; (sport) colpo directe fore-head = fronte foreign = estranie foreigner = estraniero fore-leg = gamba anterior fore-man = chef de equipa, prime obrero fore-most = prime, principal forensic = forense fore-play = *comportamento sexual fore-runner = precursor, heraldo fore-see = previder fore-seeable = previsibile fore-shadow = presagir, augurar fore-sight = prevision, prudentia fore-skin = *prepucio forest = foreste, silva fore-stall = anticipar, prefigurar, prevenir forester = forestero forestry = silvicultura fore-tell = predicer fore-thought = premeditation, previdentia forfeit = (fine) mulcta, pena; (racing) forfeit; perder per confiscation forge = forgia; (metal) fabricar, forgiar; (documents) falsificar forge-ahead = avantiar constantemente forgery = falsification forget = (fail to remember) oblidar; (duties) negliger forgetful = negligente forgive = pardonar forgiveness = pardono for-go = (fore-) renuntiar, abstiner se de fork = (cutlery) furchetta; (tool) furca, (in road) bifurcation; bifurcar se for-lorn = abandonate, desolate form = (shape) forma; (printed) formulario; (constitute) constituer; (set up) formar formal = formal formally = *formalmente formality = formalitate, ceremonia format = formato; *initiar un dischetta, *formatar un dischetta formation = formation formative = formative former = (earlier) anterior, precedente, previe; (first of two) ille, illa, illo formerly = previemente formidable = formidabile formula = formula formulate = formular fornicate = *fornicar fornicator = *fornicator fornicatrix = *fornicatressa for-sake = abandonar, renunciar fort = forte, fortalessa forte = forte forth = in avante; (and so - ) et cetera forth-coming = (to come) proxime, imminente; (friendly) affabile forth-right = directe, franc forth-with = immediatemente fortieth = quarantesime; quarantesimo fortification = fortification fortify = fortificar fort-night = duo septimanas fortress = fortalessa fortuitous = fortuite fortunate = fortunate fortune = fortuna fortune-teller = (clairvoyant) vidente; (with cards) cartomante, (palmist) chiromante forty = quaranta forum = foro forward = (precocious) avantiate, precoce; (too bold) impertinente; in avante forwards = in avante fossil = fossile foster = (rear) elevar, nutrir; (encourage) favorir, incoragiar foster-child = infante adoptive foster-mother = matre adoptive foul = (dirty) impur; (disgusting) infecte, *disgustose; (smelly) *fetide; (of weather) execrabile, horribile; (sport) falta; contaminar foul-play = (sport) joco illicite, *comportamento illicite; (crime) violentia criminal, *comportamento criminal found = fundar, establir foundation = fundamento founder = fundator; (collapse) faller; (sink) *affundar se foundry = funderia fountain = fontana fountain-pen = pluma stylographic four = (numeral) quatro; (on all -s) a quatro patas four-teen = (numeral) dece-quatro four-teenth = (ordinal) dece-quarte fourth = (ordinal) quarte; (ordinal) quarto fowl = ave(s) domestic, gallina(s), pullo(s) fox = vulpe; mystificar fox-glove = digital fox-hole = fossa excavate pro protection contra le foco inimic fox-hound = can de chassa al vulpes fox-hunting = chassa al vulpes fox-trot = *fox-trot foyer = foyer, vestibulo fraction = fraction fracture = fractura; se fragile = fragile fragility = fragilitate fragment = fragmento fragrance = fragrantia fragrant = fragrante frail = (delicate) delicate, fragile; (medical) debile frame = (body) corpore; (framework) structura, skeleto, armatura; (of bicycle or picture) quadro; (shape) construer, formular; (picture) inquadrar; (crime) incriminar per medio de un stratagema frame-of-mind = stato de animo frame-work = armatura, skeleto, structura franc = franco France = Francia franchise = (right to vote) derecto de votar, suffragio; (privilege) franchitia frank = franc, candide, sincer; francar frankness = sinceritate frank-furter = salsicia de francoforte frantic = phrenetic fraternal = fraternal, fraterne fraternally = *fraternalmente, *fraternemente fraternity = fraternitate fraternize = fraternisar fraud = fraude fraudulent = fraudulente fraught = cargate fray = lucta, conflicto; *exilar (se) freak = anormal; (anomaly) anomalia, phenomeno; (creature) monstro; (whim) capricio freak-out = poner (se) extrememente nervose freckle = lentigene free = (at liberty) libere, franc; (exempt) exempte; (of charge) gratuite; (generous) liberal; gratis; liberar free-will = libere *arbitrio freedom = libertate free-hold = proprietate absolute free-lance = independente free-mason = francmason free-way = autostrata freeze = gelar freeze-dried = *lyophilisate freeze-dry = (lyophilize) *lyophilisar freezer = refrigerator *cryogenic freezing-point = puncto de congelation freight = *frete, cargo freight-train = traino de mercantias french = francese french-bean = phaseolo french-fries = patatas frite French-Guiana = *Guiana Francese french-window = porta-fenestra french-man = francese french-woman = (femina) francese frenzied = phrenetic frenzy = phrenesia frequency = frequentia frequent = frequente; frequentar fresco = fresco fresh = fresc fresh-water = de aqua dulce fried-egg = ovo frite friend = (masc.) amico; (fem.) amica friendliness = amabilitate, benevolentia friendly = amical friend-ship = amicitate frieze = *frisio fright = espavento, terror frighten = espaventar, terrer frightful = espaventabile, terribile frightfully = extraordinarimente frigid = frigide, glacial frill = volante fringe = (border) frangia; margine, ornamentar con frangia frisk = gambadar; facer perquisition de, palpar frisky = vivace fritter = fritura frivolity = frivolitate frivolous = frivole, legier frizzle = crispar frizzy = crispate frock = roba frog = rana; (R.R.) cruciata frog-man = homine rana frolic = joco allegre; diverter se from = de, ab; (because of) a causa de; (out of) ex; (as - ) a partir de from-a-distance = de longe from-bad-to-worse = de melior in pejor from-now = de ci a, *desde hic a from-now-on = *de ci in avante, *desde nunc in avante from-place-to-place = *de placia a placia, *de sito a sito, *de hic a illac from-side-to-side = *de latere a latere from-the = del from-the-top = al commencio from-top-to-bottom = de alto a basso front = ad, anterior; parte anterior, fronte; (in - of) ante, avante front-door = porta principal frontier = (of country) frontiera; limite frost = (at night) gelo; (hoarfrost) pruina; fret = corroder; inquietar se, frostbite congelation impatientar se fret-work = labor a perforationes friar = fratre friction = friction friday = venerdi fridge = refrigerator frosty = gelate, glacial froth = spuma frown = corrugation del fronte; corrugar le fronte, rugar le fronte frozen = gelate frugal = frugal, economic frugally = *frugalmente, economicamente fruit = fructo fruit-salad = macedonia de fructos fruitful= (tree) fructuose; (soil) fecunde, fertile; productive fruition = realisation fruitless = infructuose, van frustrate = frustrar frustration = frustration fry = frir, friger frying-pan = patella fuchsia = fuchsia fuddle = confunder fuel = combustibile; approvisionar de combustibile fugitive = fugitive; fugitivo fulcrum = *fulcro fulfill = (-fil) (satisfy) satisfacer; (carry out) exequer; (complete) completar; (desires, plans) realisar; (prayer) exaudir fulfillment = (-filment-) (satisfaction) satisfaction; (carrying out) execution; (completion) completion; (of desires, plans) realisation full = plen, complete full-moon = plenilunio full-stop = puncto full-length = de plen longitude; (film) de longe metrage full-time = que travalia un horario complete fumble = explorar tastante; tentar sin successo fume = fumo; fumar; irritar fumigate = fumigar fun = divertimento(s), allegressa, amusamento; (be - ) esser amusante; (have - ) diverter se; (make - of) rider (se) de function = (task) function; (ceremony) ceremonia public; functionar functional = functional functionally = *functionalmente fund = fundo; fundar, consolidar fundamental = fundamental fundamentally = *fundamentalmente funeral = funebre; funerales fun-fair = parco de attractiones fungus = fungo funnel = (for pouring) infundibulo; (of locomotive or ship) camino funny = comic, divertente, humoristic; (odd) curiose fur = pelle fur-coat = pellicia furious = furiose furnace = fornace, furno furnish = fornir; (room) mobilar furniture = mobiles furniture-removal-van = camion de translocationes furniture-remover = agente de cambio de domicilio furrow = sulco; sulcar furry = coperite de pilos molle further = (of place) distante, ulterior; (supplementary) additional; plus, ultra; promover further-more = etiam plus further-most = in plus; (farthest) plus distante furthest = (far-) plus distante furtive = furtive fury = furia fuse = (electrical) fusibile; (milit.) micca; funder (se), amalgamar (se) fuselage = fuselage fusion = fusion fuss = agltation, commotion; preoccupar se de bagatellas fussy = exigente, meticulose futile = inutile, van future = futur; futuro futurity = (posterity) posteritate fuzz = lanugine fuzzy = (downy) lanuginose; (confused) confuse, indistincte